


Henshin!!

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i really just wanted to write some madachia, madara being a chaotic gay but whats new tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: As enjoyable as Madara finds watching Kamen Rider, he finds that he enjoys watching the way Chiaki's expressions change much more.





	Henshin!!

“I’ve missed this.”  
  
“Hm? Missed what?” Chiaki reluctantly draws his attention away from the TV, shifting so that he’s facing Madara.

His brow has become furrowed. His lips have dropped into a pout, most likely because he had to pause what they were watching.

Madara can feel his eyes drop to the other boy’s lips momentarily, but he immediately flicks them up again to meet Chiaki’s line of sight again.

“Weell,” Madara gestures back to the TV, where there’s an episode of Kamen Rider currently paused, “We haven’t done this sort of thing since…sometime back in second year? It’s been a while since we’ve watched a season of this together! You can’t blame Mama for saying he’s missed these sorts of occasions~” He lets out a short bark of laughter afterwards, though he can’t completely hide the bitter note that seeps in.

At the statement, Chiaki’s gaze softened, and his pout curls into a grin. He shuffles a bit closer to where Madara has strewn himself across the couch, their legs almost touching now. 

“I guess I can’t! I’ve missed these as well, you know. As enjoyable as watching it with Kanata is, there’s something incredibly fun about having someone else get equally as excited and invested as I do!” He adds a fist pump for good measure, and Madara can’t help the chuckle that escapes from him at Chiaki’s enthusiasm.

“Yup yup! I feel the same way too! The energy really is a unique one, huuuh~ Lets get back to it then, shall we?” It doesn’t take much to get Chiaki to agree, eager to get back to where it left off.

It’s honestly endearing how excited Chiaki got over tokusatsu, Madara mused to himself; his concentration more on the boy beside him than the show at this point.

He tuned out the sounds of corny voice acting and over-the-top SFX coming from the episode they’re watching in favour of focusing on Chiaki. 

Despite having said it a couple minutes ago, it was only really properly sinking in _now_ ; that Madara hadn’t seen this side of Chiaki in a long, long time. His eyes almost sparkled with delight as the main character delivered a kick into the villain of this episode’s side, and his hands were balled into fists from anticipation. Normally Madara would probably be having the same reaction, maybe a bit less enthusiastic, but he felt as if the myriad of emotions Chiaki was showing was miles more entertaining than whatever was currently happening in this episode.

It took a few seconds for Madara to realise that Chiaki had noticed Madara’s disinterest, and had paused the episode again, swivelling to face him again. “Mikejima-san?

Internally floundering, Madara picked the easiest thing to distract Chiaki from the staring he had been doing accidentally.

“I just noticed the lack of glasses, see~? Haha- Mama had thought you needed them to read smaller text?” 

Chiaki’s faces twists into something incredulous.

“Mikejima-san, the subtitles aren’t _that_ small? That aside! You should know from class that I only need my glasses when reading from the books-- I’m _far_ sighted, not _near_ sighted,” Madara flinched mildly, the smile on his face turning into a grimace for a split second at his mess-up.

“Well, try them on for me, theeeen? For old time’s sake!” Almost immediately after the sentence leaves his mouth does Madara regret it. It’s not like Chiaki had only good memories from throughout their first and second year, the negative almost certainly outweighing the positive. He tries to keep his expression in good cheer, to hopefully disguise the accidental negative connotations he’s put behind this statement. 

To Madara’s surprise, though, Chiaki doesn’t show anything similar to a bad reaction.  
  
In fact, Chiaki reaches over to grab something (that Madara now recognises as a glasses case) from the coffee table. He goes to open the case, but Madara interjects, making Chiaki pause.  

“I’ll do it for you, since I was the one who asked to you put them on, OK, Chiaki-san?”  
  
“I couldn’t possibly ask you to put on my glasses for me Mikejima-san! Besides, it’s awfully easy to do myself-”

Madara interrupts Chiaki by reaching over him to snatch the case from his hands. He nearly falls over into Chiaki’s lap in the process, but manages to right himself last minute.

Shifting the rest of his body closer so that he could properly angle himself into a comfier position, Madara ends up pressed side-by-side with Chiaki.

Madara wastes no time sliding the glasses onto Chiaki’s face, thumbs brushing against the sides of his face as he did so. The taller boy _heard_ more than he _saw_ Chiaki’s breathe hitch momentarily, and that detail made Madara’s swallow.

From close up, the details on Chiaki’s face were even clearer than from a distance.

There was a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, most likely from overexposure to the sun. His glasses only made the other boy look more charming, though Madara couldn’t help the rush of melancholic nostalgia he felt from seeing Chiaki in glasses. Behind the frames, his lashes were as long as usual, Madara thought. Gaze shifting downwards, he noticed that Chiaki’s lips were slightly chapped. Not that Madara minded. 

He leant in, and pressed a chaste kiss against Chiaki’s lips. It was nothing big, and would have almost been able to have been called a peck, if not for the way Madara made sure to linger a bit before parting their mouths.  
  
While he’s still dazed, Madara carefully slides the frames off, another brush of fingers against Chiaki’s temples causing the other boy to shiver lightly.  
  
Madara lets his smile gain a smug edge as he leant back into the couch again, his chest warm in satisfaction at the red tinge that was still present on Chiaki’s cheeks.

“As I thought; Chiaki-san really does look good regardless of if he’s wearing his glasses or not ♪” The red on Chiaki’s face intensifies again, and a shy smile that he _also_ hasn’t seen for a while spreads across his face.

Chiaki doesn’t say anything as he turns away, grabbing the remote to continue playing the episode of Kamen Rider they were initially watching; but the hand that he leaves lying open for Madara to grasp is enough of a hint.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS REALLY SHOCKED TO FIND THAT ANOTHER ONE OF THE SHIPS THAT I LIKED HAD ONLY LIKE....2 FICS IN IT, SO I DECIDED TO CONTRIBUTE!!!! here are some soft chiamadas bc they deserve it ): thank you for reading if you've made it this far!! (also apologies if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, this is very much un-beta'd or proofread more than once OTL)


End file.
